The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica (subspecies nucipersica), which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burnectelevenxe2x80x99.
The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties and rootstocks by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burnectelevenxe2x80x99 was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of a controlled cross of the yellow-fleshed xe2x80x98Summer Brightxe2x80x99 nectarine tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,049) which was used as the pollen parent; and the yellow fleshed, clingstone peach tree, xe2x80x98A40.005xe2x80x99, (unpatented) which was used as the seed parent. One seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics and was designated as xe2x80x98C3.101xe2x80x99. This promising variety was marked for subsequent observation. After the 1996 growing season, this new nectarine variety was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of nectarine tree was accomplished by budding the new variety to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented). This was performed by us in our experimental orchard which is located near Fowler, Calif. Subsequent evaluations have shown those asexual reproductions run true to the original tree. All characteristics of the original tree and its fruit were established and appear to be transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
xe2x80x98Burnectelevenxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which is of large size, and which has vigorous growth. The new variety is also a regular and productive bearer of relatively large, firm, yellow fleshed, clingstone fruit which have good flavor and eating quality. This new and novel tree has a medium chilling requirement of approximately 750 hours. The new tree also produces relatively uniformly sized fruit which are distributed throughout the tree, and which has a high degree of red skin coloration, and a firm flesh. The fruit of the new variety also appears to have good handling and shipping qualities. Still further, the xe2x80x98Burnectelevenxe2x80x99 Nectarine tree bears fruit that are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment on approximately July 24 to August 8. In relative comparison with the xe2x80x98Summer Brightxe2x80x99 nectarine tree, which is the pollen parent, the new variety ripens about 10 days later than the variety xe2x80x98Summer Brightxe2x80x99 at the same geographical location.